


Tactlessness

by JXValentine



Series: Tumblr Flash Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXValentine/pseuds/JXValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanette should probably not take advice from Bebe when it comes to relieving frustration over her favorite aggravation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactlessness

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a prompt fic in response to a post on Imagine Your OTP: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/46837226587/imagine-your-otp-doing-impressions-of-each-other

“Make fun of his accent.”

Lanette shot Bebe a glance. Bebe was the last person she thought she would ever confide in, but Brigette was out for the day; Amanita didn’t understand; and because Bill was the source of her frustrations, Celio was right out of the question. Still, there were reasons why Bebe would be the last person she would normally confide in, and the fact that her fellow programmer looked so casual as she munched on potato chips and listened to her intently probably formed one of them.

“What?” she asked.

“Make fun of his accent,” Bebe repeated. “It’ll make you feel better. Go on. I do it all the time.”

“Really?  _Really?_ ”

Bebe held up a hand in an “I swear to God” gesture.

Lanette sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Fine. But don’t make fun of me if I look ridiculous.”

“Relax. You’re supposed to look ridiculous. This is Bill we’re talking about.”

Lanette smirked at that answer. Maybe confiding in Bebe wasn’t so bad.

“Okay. Here it goes.” She took a deep breath and slipped into as terrible of a high-class Goldenrod accent as she could muster. “I am Bill, the pokémon researcher, and I identify myself as that because nothing else in the world  _ever_ matters.  _Everything_  is all about pokémon, including my extremely pretentious philosophies about the meaning of life. Would you like to hear them? No? Oh, that’s quite a shame because I’m going to go on about them anyway.”

Bebe snorted. She stopped eating, opting to use her hand to cover her mouth and laugh into it.

“But truly, the only interesting thing in the world are pokémon,” Lanette continued, forcing her voice to get increasingly exaggerated. “I don’t need anything else, and I especially don’t need proper human relationships. How on Earth do I express normal human emotion? How do commitments with other people and basic human interaction work? Neither of these questions involve pokémon, so I don’t care! Why, I’ll even ignore the feelings of my closest friends because I am so completely oblivious to anything but my work!”

The door opened, and someone walked in behind her. Bebe, who had been laughing uproariously with each passing second, fell ominously silent as she stared in horror at the person behind Lanette.

“And it  _must_  always be about work with me,” Lanette continued. “Never mind that I openly acknowledge the closeness of my relationship with Lanette. Oh, goodness, she isn’t even a pokémon, so I must happily fumble with my every attempt to carry on whatever it is we have with each other. In fact, perhaps I should even completely ignore half of what she has to say because I clearly am so very talented that I don’t need her advice at all! In fact, I—” At last, she noticed Bebe’s expression and stopped. When she spoke next, it was in her normal accent. “What?”

Right next to her, someone spoke, imitating her light, Hoennian accent almost perfectly. “First and foremost, you  _must_  be more careful who you talk to, Bill, because manners are some of the absolute most important things in the world. Second, if you  _must_  imitate yourself, at least make the accent more flamboyant. Shall I demonstrate thoroughly so you can completely understand?”

Lanette froze and turned slowly to look directly at Bill. His expression, which had been as dark and stern as he could possibly achieve, immediately softened into his signature smile.

“But in reality, I think you’re cute, and I’m trying to express that without letting you know because I’m too shy to come right out and say it.” He paused and slipped back into his own accent. “Okay, that one might have been going too far. In any case, I’d just like to say I’m not offended, and I think it’s funny that you tried. But yes, my accent doesn’t sound like that.”

With that, he walked off and headed for another room, humming to himself while Lanette and Bebe merely stared at his back in horror.


End file.
